Feather of Dead
by NinianMushLi
Summary: After Sadie found out that Greeks were true and that the House of Life knows about it Amos decided to send the 21st nome to the 2 different camps, for help that they needed to defeat the god Uranus but because of the weird situation they started to get in too. it'll be hard to pass by and there's the fact that Sadie meets Nico who was almost the replica of her Godly crush Anubis
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm new here... yeah and I really love the Kane chronicles especially Sadie and PJO and HOO so I decided to make a fanfic out of them then It became a crossover since Nico and Anubis are idkw are alike...**

**So I hope it suits your liking's and I suck at grammars  
**

**Oh please review**

**_NinianMush_**

**Chapter 1.**

Brooklyn house was a mess and Sadie Kane knows that. She just turned 14 last month and then years ago she and her brother Carter saved the world from the Giant Anaconda who wants to swallow the sun.

It's not like it's strange at all.

She really got a tough life, but this time their problem doesn't include defeating a snake or saving the world from someone who wanted to rule it or change it but base on what's happening now saving the world seems like a much more easier task.

Dragging her brother to the House of Life's dance was really a problem that she couldn't do without a reason. Last time her reason was enough said that it made Carter came. But since were still talking about her human encyclopedia brother, he came with his tux button perfectly and hair shuffled that made them late because Sadie spent the extra hours preparing him.

But this time this is so not an emergency that needed his presence but since he is the one who rule the 21st Nome, It does.

**"I won't go Sadie and that's it"**

**"Oh yeah leave your little sister alone with a lot of magicians she probably didn't know"**

**"Uncle Amos would be there"**

**"And Zia"** Carter heave a sigh. He and Zia Rashid had been dating for like 7 months now.

She's not like any sisters out there who's obsess with their sibling's love life. She got her own to handle and it includes a lot of confusion, besides It's completely shuttering to picture her brother kissing somebody.

Though she still can't get rid the feeling of ice water dumping on her skin when Zia decided to wake her up. That was probably a year of 2 ago but she still can't get over it.

The shivering icy cold water (brr)

**"I'm not going because of Zia" he started. Sadie grins "**Ill just go and show my presence for Uncle" Even though they were raise separately Sadie still knows that her brother is a terrible liar.

So after 24 hours of readying their selves they arrive in the House of life with an unusual hairdo from the girls even 8 years old Shelby.

Even the boys wrinkled their suit, and its only because Carter insist on using Freak as a use of transportation.

**"Next time"** Sadie annoyingly told while trying to fix her hair with her hand.

They push open the door as she finish her sentence and said **"I'm creating a portal"**

She can't even believe how they went through with that Griffin.

She was so preoccupied with her hair that she didn't notice a man approaching her.

**"Ah my Niece"** she turn her head to the guy and focus her vision.

Amos is standing in from of her arms spread open expecting her to hug him.

Which she did.

**"Uncle it's nice to see you again"** she broke away from the hug.

Amos look at her and ask **"Where's your brother?"**

"**Zia"** Sadie blurted tonelessly as if she's not sure if she's going to say it with disgust or none.

Amos nodded.

He was aware of their relationship, and probably wasn't against it -even though Carter was at first in love with the Shabti version of her which until now is still hilarious.

Before Sadie could even utter a word she notice a figure huddling it's way through the crowd. She turn her head enough to catch a glimpse of him before he disappear.

Sadie immediately followed it without having a second thought or even a word to Amos which she thought is rude.

**"ANUBIS"** she shouted realizing that its a stupid move since almost all of the Magicians around her focus their attention to her.

_'Stupid'_ she thought. Of course they all know who Anubis is.

**"Excuse Miss Kane but are you saying the god of death Anubis is here?"** Sadie bow apologetic to them. She didn't bother to ask how they know her name, she just scamper away following the path the boy took.

Thanks to the immediate attention somebody created the attention flew away from her which, she greatly appreciates.

When she turn left and enter the double door, she can still here the faint music coming from the dance. She really don't want to move forward, but there's this voice in her that urge her to go and that's how she ends up hearing a sound coming from one of the column.

Faint voices becoming louder as she approach.

**"They seem normal"** A boy said. Sadie follows the voice. She leaned on one of the big pillars to hide herself.

No matter who they are it's the best to hide yourself when you want to eavesdrop. Not a good thing her Gran once told.

**"Chiron know what he's doing Nico"**

**"I don't know"** Sadie peek at the corner and she saw a blond girl talking to the boy she though want was Anubis but looking deeply it really isn't him.

The blond girl sigh **"Drop it"** She's blond, the kind of blond that they usually call as dumb blond but judging her way of speaking and they way she stands.

Sadie is not hesitating that this girl is not even worth to be called dumb.

There are 3 people at the corner and she saw how they were dress in orange shirt and normal jeans instead of white linen shirts that magicians usually wear or dance shirt just like her and the other girls out there.

So she came to a conclusion that they aren't part of them including the Nico guy who was wearing a black leather jacket that remained Sadie of the boy who she was suppose to find, the boy she mistaken Nico of.

**"Annabeth we should probably get going"** the boy in the back announce.

**"Percy's right Annabeth they might find us here and I'm sure we don't want that. Besides Nico already got what we want right? We already talked to there head"** A girl Sadie thought. Her voice is soothing and pleasant that makes Sadie want to go away too.

Then she remembers what the girl said.

What do they have?

Then she realizes that it's probably the right time to show herself without anything but her wand that she's itching to reach from the duat

She walk out of the shadow into the 5 weird people which probably is a bad thing to do but since Sadie didn't have time to think she do what she think to do first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**So not a long chapter**

**And it's been a while... SO LONG WHILE**

**and I still suck at grammars.**

**_NinianMush_**

**Sadie Kane**

I remembered the first time I walk in a deadly situation, and that situation didn't end well.

Only because I ended up getting my hand on fire with a scroll attach to it. It didn't hurt though but It's still troubling to know that white flames is engulfing my hands.

If I'm normal person or my brother (which I'm not)

I might have learn already from what I experienced- but like I said I'm not my brother or the kind of person to learn from bad situation.

I usually do what my guts think is best.

Be impulsive.

It might been to much this time.

Because now instead of fire, I ended up in front of 5 strangers looking at me with deadly stares.

The girl on the right got really curly hair and dark skin , she's probably the same age as me than the other girl beside her who looks older by a year. She is the kind of girl that would end up being the popular one in a high-school drama sitcom with her pretty face and perfect aura.

I look at the boy on the right. He's good looking on the perspective of my 2 friends back in London with Black hair, not that build figure and wet hair?  
"Who are you?" The blond asked and I rose my eyebrow.

"Should I be the one asking you that?" I approach them. they didn't move. So much for me being brave.

But as I saw the pretty girls hands went to her knife my instinct is to get my wand and cast a spell

That's how I ended up reaching for my wand which I summon early from the Duat.

But its not there,

because when I turn around Uncle Amos is holding it.

**"Uncle?"** I muttered. Disbelief

His face is dark and beside him is Zia and a new face named Mike.

**"What are you doing here Greekians?"** Uncle asked.

Lame name but who? Nico is about to speak when the girl name Annabeth stopped him. She really is in control of them.

I hate control, its the opposite of free.

**"We came to discuss something and We might as well have this back"** she's about to take something from the messenger bag Nico is holding when Uncle stopped her.

He looked at me.

**"Sadie go back insidefor a while"** I was about to protest when he brought his hand to my face.

**"Please Dear. Zia take her and make sure no one comes in here"** I hate to admit but I can't disobey his orders only because I respect him and the bad thing is I am now officially curious about what's in that bag,

and worst is Nico is in my mind the whole night.

Carter started talking me out of my head but its no use so now I'm alone with Walt my crush that drop from 10 to 2 only because he insist on taking the "Anubis" path seriously without distraction.

Ha! I'm a distraction now am I.

**"So how are you doing?"** Awkward but it's the only topic I can to think of. Pathetic I am but I'm not.

**"Great I guess. It's a lot more easier to summon my Death Magic "** I winced, should have guess this is coming.

**"Great then" **

Silence

and I'm now officially having a bad night and it's not because of what Walt said but because I kept on thinking about the bag and Uncle's face.

And I'm not even trouble by Walt anymore.

I guess I'm more shock than hurt.

Preoccupied but I'm not sure what I can think of now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Anyways I really need to edit a lot of stuff  
I hope you like this one even though it's short…**

**N  
i  
c  
o **

_**6 days ago**_

**"Things won't change even if we ask them for help. You know how the barriers are keeping, all gods summoners, demigods and other stuff apart and if you take it off you might as well let us kill Uranus on our own. It'll be chaos. I'm sure the Gods won't agree to that"** Chiron turn to me.

I never have the guts to tell him all of this before but I don't know what got into me to say those, I guess I panic when he told us that will be marching in the so called House of Life to retrieve something and worst talk to their leader.

**"Uranus is a powerful god Nico. Even if Gods and Demigods combine like we all did the last time we defeated his wife, it wont be enough. He is the father of-"**

**"But he is killed by his own son. How could you be so sure that his powerful enough to defeat the gods and us, if he is only killed by a single titan, and worst you even ask for the Egyptian gods help without the demigods consent and why? We already got the Romans in our side"**

**"Egyptians and Greeks are different but we never fought because of the barriers or even encounter each other and Romans and Greeks are connected Nico have you even heard the recent Prophecy?"**

**"Of course I did"**

He was talking about the prophecy Rachel left before she leave on a vacation.

_**Enrage of the Sky would come to us all**_

_**Bringing the doom that would break the wall**_

_**The connection of the two wouldn't be enough**_

_**Until the pride would be broke and it will be rough**_

_**The Symbols of the gods that you don't all know**_

_**But a lost friend will help and they will show**_

Another protest is coming from me when the door opens revealing an angry looking guy wearing a leopard spot Hawaiian shirt.

Dionysus the wine god.

**"Chiron I need to talk to you about what-"** Chiron stopped him, pointing his thumb towards me that I wish he haven't.

Mr. D looked at me.

**"Get out of here boy we have an important thing to discuss"** He shove me out of the door , closing it loudly.

Rude but he is always like that. He is probably tired of watching over demigods already and that I'm sure he is, but sometimes Mr. D would show that he care but in a non caring way.

Hazel is standing near the Court with Reyna and Frank. They're visiting for the yearly round.

I'm on my way to the Pavilion when somebody tap my shoulder.

**"Meet me on the Big house at 9 bring the other"** the guy that I think its Chiron and when I turnaround it really is him.

He is on his way to the big house and Dionysus is waiting for him at the porch with his arms crossed and he was so sure he asked what he said to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate all of them like really…  
So another chapter and I might spend some time editing soon.**

**Anyways here we go…**

**Short again XD**

Sadie Kane is pacing back and forth in front of her Uncle who is sitting on the table looking at her, amuse.  
"**Wait Uncle let me get this straight. You mean Greek Gods and Goddesses are true?"**  
**"Exactly"** Amos replied shortly standing up and picking the chess piece lying on the table.  
**"So those people I saw last night were there to see you."**  
**"Yes"**  
"**Right. So they came to set an agreement and retrieve a scroll they needed and then after your long talk and you shoving me out of it you wanted me to go south in... where is that place again?"**  
**"Long Island"**  
**"Long Island right, To meet this godly hooligans who are the Greek Gods and Goddesses children because they need our help to defeat the Greek God Uranus who is the father of the evil titan Kronos who swallow all of his children excluding baby Zeus who defeated Kronos who defeated Uranus in the process while my Brother goes to the other Camp in San Francisco to do the same thing?"**  
**"I'm impress you really get me"**  
**"Good thing I pay attention in History. But how the hell did Carter get the California camp? Why did my brother get the fun part?"**  
Amos chuckled which make Sadie nit her brows.  
**"So will you go?"**  
"**Wait one more question"** Sadie replied immediately.  
"**Go ahead"**  
**"Is this Drew who will guide us to this Camp is the one whose surname is Tanaka?"**  
**"Yes"**

**"Wait?"** Sadie said looking at Carter who was sitting on the couch then to Zia who was sitting on the window seat.  
"**Drew Tanaka the leader of the Plastic Bags is my Guide to that place and she's also a demigod?"**  
**"Cleo and Alyssa is with you"**  
Sadie brought her eyebrows together  
**"So your taking 8 plus Zia then your going to California while I ride to Long Island with the most annoying girl in the history next to Isis with two of my students. Now who's unfair?"** Carter gets the point that's why he didn't dare to talk back.

Sadie was wearing her normal clothes. The leather jacket, the orange shirt, the denim jeans and her combat boots which she prefers rather than the linen clothes she's suppose to wear.  
Sadie slump on the couch in front of her brother and brought her hands to her face.  
**"I can't believe this"**  
**"Sadie"**  
**"You do know that Drew is my worst figuratively, enemy right?"**  
**"I know but…"**  
**"And she even flirts with you the first time she saws you and you know how that disgust me."**  
**"Am I supposed to be offended?"**  
**"Why can't they just send somebody who is older than us? I mean there are a lot out there who's better than us well not really but..."**  
**"The Magicians thought were both the best options because of the incident that happened last and It's only for a month"**  
**"So because we saved them from their darkness hour we also need to save them from going to a camp. Anything can happen in a month"**  
After living in America for almost 2 years Sadie is starting to loose her British Accent and sometimes Sadie miss the way she speaks but when you live in a world where Evil exist it hardly even matters.  
"**I just hope this work out though**" Sadie muttered loud enough for her brother to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
Please Review... ( _ )  
It's completely messy but well I'm really bad at punctuation marks and UH Grammars. XD…**

I just love meeting my really not that old friend Drew.  
Staring at each other as if were both dirt covering a beautiful statues face.  
She's standing in front of me eyebrows up and face distorted.  
Drew Tanaka is still the same old Drew with perfect Asian look, dark hair with ringlet, jewelry and perfect makeup and somehow I got the urge to curse her genes.  
Seriously if I ever meet another lady with the same attitude as Drew, I'll probably believe the old chick flick I watched about teen girls with pretty looks being mean.  
She's wearing ripped jeans and she's making the white shirt more fashionable than it should be.  
"Sadie" Drew threw her arm around me, and her perfume rubbed off, smelling like a mixture of Rose and tear gas.  
"I knew your special" Sarcasm present in her voice and I rolled my eyes as she broke away from her deadly hugged.  
"Drew you still look" I paused, scrolling my eyes from her head to her sparkling shoes "The same" Classic Drew-I made it sound like an insult and she smiled at me, a bit of irritation present on her face.  
"You still look tacky as ever" I'm about to spat a remark when Carter came out wearing something that make him look like (Even though I hate to say it) Cool.  
I'm awed.  
Disheveled hair, polo shirt and wrinkled jeans.  
I didn't even have the urge to tease him or the reason to do so.  
I look at Zia and she's wearing a casual shirt and jeans and Now that I just realize, I never seen her wear a non linen clothes before.

Cleo and Alyssa tag with them along with Walt, Jaz and some other familiar faces I've seen but can't remember.  
Carter look at Drew and to me, I shrug.  
As if I already know what his eyes of confusion means.

Yes I'm with Drew and No I'm not liking it.

The others didn't seem to be bothered by Drew's presence. More like they're more awed by her beauty.

Uncle must have talked to them about this.

Though I hope he explained more to me because all I can remember is that those Greek gods I'm force to learn at school are true.

**Bast** prefer to call them Barbarians.  
Drew looked at Alyssa and Cleo who took their place beside me and she flashes her most annoying grin.  
"Never known that a lot of my schoolmates are like you Hon. I'm surprise to know it and I only got clumsy Lacy"  
Now I'm ready to punch her.  
Sweet braced Lacy is my friend in BAGS.  
And based on what my Uncle said, she's the half-sister of the leader of the Plastic Bags.  
Namely Drew.  
No wonder they're both pretty. Well in a different way. Heard they're both the daughter of my not that favorite god Aphrodite who is also the patron of my Mates Liz and Emma who are boy crazy.  
She strolled away from us and into the cab that is waiting on the road.

I always wonder how Drew react when she found out that were Magicians.

She probably didn't take it cooly.  
Cleo looked at me.  
"Really, Drew? Why can't it be Lacy? She makes me want to bring Khufu." She groan out of frustration and I shrug.

We all hug the others goodbye muttering words like **be safe** and **be careful** as we past each others arm.  
"Don't make a mess" Carter said last hugging me and pushing me arms length.  
"I'll try"  
We followed Drew in the cab, waving one last time to the others, before going in.  
As soon as I enter it the feeling of my longing kick in making me feel like I should have bought more time with the others and lessen my time of torture here.  
I'm in shot gun and Drew lean over to look at me on the mirror view.  
"Just to be clear I can't ride a limo on my way to camp" My left eyebrow crept higher.  
Flashing my I don't care look.

I played with my hair as I leaned backward not caring about what Drew is saying on the back, but it seems like Cleo and Alyssa cant escape it and base on their looks they're in pain.  
They shook and shrug and I felt sorry for them.  
My hair really got long and the red strikes are fading already.  
I heave a sigh.

I should have redone it when we went to London last 2 months ago.  
Liz and Emma were there and they're so happy we visit that they forgot about me and kept on asking about the god Anubis who I've never heard of after the big fight.

Even Gran and Gramps were happy to see us that they forgot that they're supposed to not like my brother Carter.

Don't get me wrong I'm not jealous at all.  
The driver's heavy scent crept in my nose and I'm trying hard no to cough out all of it and yelled at the driver for having such smell.  
That's why I hate riding shot gun I suffer the driver's side.

Silence crept in me muttering strange noises of soothing in me.

My mind felt blank and I couldn't.  
Weird I've never done this before.  
**"AHHHHH"**  
My head focus in front. Only to see the driver looking at a figure in front of us.  
My heart plummeted. Standing in front of the cab is a dog blaring his teeth in front of us. But things get much more worst when what I didn't expect happen.

**The Head change, He grew bigger and the next thing I know is that I'm in front of a hideous lion head goat with a snake tail.**  
My body froze. My legs shook.

My heart is beating faster and I'm shaking from fear.

I felt cold make their way to my veins and bile is trying to escape my gut.

Not that I haven't seen any monster but there's something in this place that made me weak.  
"DOG" the driver muttered and I face him for the first time since I enter his cab.  
Mixture of fear and doubt must have shown in my face.  
"What do you mean Dog?" I asked dumb struck of how he could miss a 10 foot long bloody looking lion-goaty snake in front of him.

And why the hell would he scream when its only a dog.

"It's the mist" Drew spoke her voice hoarse but clear enough for me to hear what she's saying.  
"The what?" I asked.  
She couldn't hide her irritation but she still provided the answer.  
"It's a thing that hide those kind of stuff to their eyes and whenever they see it they see a much more believable thing like a bore or something" I face her.  
"So what is that?"  
"Seriously doll don't you have any of that in your stuff" I rolled my eyes irritated.  
I know its not the right time but could she seriously stop being annoying.  
"It's a chimera and in case you don't know its deadly and venomous"  
" I can see that" It wasn't even moving until it finally pounce on us and the driver screaming for help or something.  
Alyssa and Cleo were screaming their voice out and I did the most dumbest thing I ever done.

I got out.

The Chimera didn't notice my absence inside and continue playing with the car biting the metal and producing an irritating noise that made my teeth shatter.

I focus my attention to the duat. I tried to remember my wand and no matter how I tried theirs nothing.

There is no familiar presence of anything.  
It's just plain empty and I know even if I try any spell it won't work I don't have my freaking wand to do so.  
Alyssa and Cleo got out and Drew next and the next thing we knew the Chimera had discarded the cab and now focusing its attention to us.  
I look at the Driver and I saw him upside down and unconscious. I heave a relief sigh when I saw him breathing.

"Now Now Son don't be to hasty let's enjoy their moments of terror" I don't know where that voice came from but when I did I sure hope I didn't.

She is a reptile a snake to be clear with a torso of a lady and a tongue of a snake.  
I feel like Indiana Jones stuck in her adventures of the wild life.

I'm worst though because at least she know what to do and I don't.

"Alyssa can you..."  
"I can't I'm trying but I can't summon the earth". I hate to admit but I kinda want my brothers combat ability now.  
I took a deep breath and face Drew.  
"Oh don't be scared Hon were near the border some might have sense us being in trouble already" I glared at her.

I couldn't believe she is that sure their will be help coming and even if they did I'm probably Sadie Meat already.

"My My! Son what a shock to see a mix of **Ospher** here" I pretend to not care.  
She pretend gasp.  
"Oh I know. My dear God Uranus is coming and you can't defeat him easily as you defeated Gaea what a nice thing to know that the gods finally let their ego to call for help and worst you even let the barriers down" she came to me skittering her snake body, facing me with breath smell like.  
**Blood.**  
I pretend to be brave. Keeping a straight face as she faces me, but inside me my insides are in a knots and my brain is screaming run.  
Alyssa and Cleo squeeze my hand nervously and I squeeze back.  
I was sure enough that Drew is already on the run because I can't find her anywhere.  
Even in my peripheral view.  
The Chimera didn't move though. I have the urge of celebrating that Drew is not very important to not get chase by a monster "Stupid Aphrodite child such cowards. Well nevertheless my son will enjoy eating variety of Magicians like you 3." She backed away and the Chimera appear in front of us ready to attack and I close my eyes waiting for the pain to come but when I heard Cleo and Alicia's whimper I jolt them back open.  
"Can we like talk about this for like a second before we go to the eating part?" The snake lady holds up her hand and I took a deep breath.  
This Better work.  
"You see were not that very yummy and it'll make your stomach hurt if you eat us and besides you never eat magicians right? They say our bloods are made of poison once we pledge our selves to the gods and I host the powerful god Isis" The snake-lady snickered.  
"Long time ago child before the Barrier is made Egypt and Greeks are freely loose everyone meets and everyone fights. Isis is one of the cowards who hid their ways and stab other backs by use of killing. Yes she is powerful but not powerful enough for my son, beside **Greeks presence is much greater here ** and I know you can't summon your fancy spells little one" and now were really doom.  
The Chimera lunge toward us and Alyssa and Cleo screamed.  
I brace myself for the pain ill feel and I still hope Carter is here when I hear the Chimera growl and when I open my eyes bright orange shirt surrounded us and the lady is already crumbling to dust.  
Drew is standing in front of me her face smug and Oh how I resist my fist to meet hers.  
I look at the boy leading the troop only to find the boy Nico leading it standing on the side while instructing the others.  
I gawk at him and I shook my head embarrass  
once the Lion-goat crumble into dust Nico approach me offering his hands and I took it. Alyssa and Cleo are still shivering and I steadied them.  
Nico's looks averted from me to the rest.  
**"Come with us. Lets all hurry. Their will be more of them now that their here"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I'm really sorry for not editing my grammars in the last chapters.  
Really! I haven't got the time I needed to edit them yet…**

**Its really short...**

**Here we go…**

**NICO**

First impression of the Caramel hair girl is that she's tough.  
I know I sound lame but the way she handle the situation there is amazingly good for a person who don't know the situation she's facing.  
I heard of them before but I mostly ignore blubber mouths who spat incredible stuff, like Aliens are real and Big foot haunts the forest.

Miraculously they do got the part where Children of gods are walking here on Earth and the most part about Egyptian Gods like them.

She's probably in my age (**except she's not 80 years old in the body of a 14 year old like me**), couple of inches smaller and a little to skinny like those girls in the Aphrodite Cabin, with her slight tan skin and Caramel colored hair with stripes of red here and there.

I glance at the back wondering there reaction to all of this but instead of observing I found her looking at me.  
She quickly averted her gaze pretending to fiddle with her necklace.

I cleared my throat.  
**"Were almost there"** I announce pointedly to them.  
I can already see the pine tree.  
The property line is what they called it, but in the mortal's eyes its just a Big White House Christmas tree near the hill.

I shrug the shrill forming in my back as I approach it.

Its been a year since I finally settled here but sometimes I switched both here and In the underworld and sometimes in Camp Jupiter to visit Hazel, my sister and some of my friends there.

It's exhausting but this past few months I'm really getting more and more exhausted from what I have whenever I Shadow travel.

It happened before though but it's only because Gaea's presence is everywhere.

I shrug the chill off.

It's going to happen again if we don't stop Uranus from destroying the world but the never ending battle wouldn't happen if it's not because of him.

I heard one of the troops mutter were here with the Magicians.

I cross the line. The Camp is now visible.

The lake, the cabins, the stables and all of those that feel very comforting. Bianca would have been happy here but I doubt that. If she's still alive she's probably with the Hunters of Artemis.

I shrug.

I turned around and for a second I stop to see if the property line would let them in.

If Chiron would be stupid enough to shut the barrier where we needed it the most.

But as they approach I could see the wondering look of the girl, the awed expression she wear.

Her eyes glisten with wonder and that struck me that she can see it here.

I look at her companion but looking at there curios expression, I know they don't know.

I probably look stupid when James Marshlow thumped me on the back.  
"You okay?" He asked.

I'm rip out of my head.  
I nod and shook my head my black hair grew longer this summer and a part of it is already tied on the back.  
Funny though how my body also grew muscles a little but I'm still skinny.  
My hand gripped my knife as I slide along the slope down the Camp.

I could hear the campers as we approach them the volleyball court pack with people as the match between the Apollo and Ares cabin goes on.

They stop their match and approach us.

Some eyed the 3 girls behind us and the others asked if were okay or what is it that attacked us and by means I just want to get out of here and sleep in my Cabin.

I can see Drew making her way to the other Aphrodite girls near us, shoulder-passing Piper Mclean as she approaches us.

Piper is one of the 7 demigods who are prophesize to defeat Gaea and also the Head of the Aphrodite cabin.

The irritation she had on her face changes when she saw me and it change into confusion when she saw 3 overgrown teenagers near me.

Her eye color changes and her face show that she knew what they are.

"Make way Guys" She said and the campers oblige.  
Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite, Making her having the ability to Charmspeak.

"**Come on Nico" **She called gesturing for us to the Big House **"Chiron is expecting them".**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan except the fanfiction XD.**

**Please review...**

The pretty girl I saw in the house of life looked at me with a smile before turning to look at Cleo and Alyssa, who is still shaking from the event that happened.

Alyssa is slowly recovering simply because she deals with stuff like that with us but Cleo isn't. The only time I saw her fighting is the battle against Apophis who is the snake who want to swallow the sun and plunge us into darkness.

The girl turn around "Lacy"

Lacy rush toward us and her eyes glowed when she saw me.

"Your one of us to?" I smiled.

"Not really" I answer and she frown at me, curious.

"But how did you cross the-"

"Could you show them around for a while. Chiron wanted to talk to her"  
She looked at Cleo and Alyssa and she shriek in delight, noticing them for the first time.

"You to?" Cleo shrug and Alyssa shook.

"I can't believe your part of this Lacy" Alyssa remark.

I look at the girl questioningly saying why aren't they going with me.

She shrug as if she read my mind and say "I promise you'll meet them later."She turn towards Cleo.

"Lacy take care of them okay" but before they even agree Lacy is already tagging them along with her.

I turn to see Nico already walking his way to the Big House.

The girl retreat her steps and fall back next to me.  
"I heard you knew Drew" My gaze turned from Nico's back to her.

Okay I doubt for a moment that she loves Drew because you know they're both pretty but unlike Drew she's not trying to make herself pretty. I mean make up and stuff, but when I looked at her and saw the disgust on her face, I'm pretty sure were on the same page of the many faces of Drew Tanaka.  
"Barely but yeah she decided to bug my entire year at BAGS for no apparent reason"  
"Tell me about it. I experience her wrath when I first came here and I ended up gambling for the position she once own"  
"Sweet" cause truly it is. I know less people who can do that because Drew can be very persuasive in a mysterious way since she can always get what she wants no matter hard it is or the fact that every time she walks away the one she pursue would end up in a daze as if they didn't know what little old Drew had done. Or if they do they decided to ignore it.  
"I'm Piper. Piper Mclean" My jaw drop.  
"Are you perhaps the daughter of Tristan M-"  
"Yup" I could tell she regret announcing her full name.  
Geez the daughter my crush is standing here and I'm just gonna ignore it.  
For the sake of friendship.  
"Okay" I muttered.  
Her mood brightens but with mix of confusion. Of why I didn't shriek to her and ask her for her Daddy's autograph.  
Believe me I want to but you should have seen her pretty face.  
She was about to say something when she suddenly halt and I didn't causing me to slam face first on Nico's back, who also stopped.  
"Gee" I'm rubbing my forehead when I look up to see why did they stop, to see a person standing in on the Deck of the Big Sky blue House.  
The guy looked like he just came from a Hawaii trip. His a little plump with beard and chubby cheeks an overgrown Baby like those who hang with an arrow and heart for a tip.  
I lowered my eyes.  
"Is this what those foolish Magicians offer? A mere kid" My eyes met his and I glare.  
"Teen may I correct you mister and how come you'll complain our help when almost all the people here are my age or less" the guy just grunt and snatch the wine place on the deck table.  
To my surprise it turned into water.  
Right before my eyes.  
"Can't believe this!" He exclaimed and he entered the house with flaring curls.  
The door opened again and I thought it'll be him again but instead a much younger, build, tall, bearded.  
Pony?  
The guy is a pony.  
Not that kind of pony but a horse his a horse.  
I admit I'm taken aback by this but considering how my life is completely not normal and I got plenty of attacks happened in my life involving a trip to the monster layer, destroying a gigantic snake and stopping a lunatic god who still believes in Demolition of human being will make a world a better place which by the way now host my dear Poor uncle Amos.  
And now here I am shock by the sight of a half pony, half human body with curly hair and nicely looking body.  
God Sadie his like a hundred years old.  
I look at Nico who is by the way astonish by my expression and decided to laugh secretly with his shoulders shaking.  
I find it weird considering the dude doesn't struck me as the humor-kind.

Piper decided to leave us after shortly dismiss by Chiron and went somewhere.  
I revert my gaze to the human-pony.  
"What are you?" I ask eyeing him with my don't-mess-with-me-look.  
"Centaur" he said proudly.  
My brows crept high.  
"Okay! What is that?" Its a familiar word I admit but my school didn't provide us with stuff that doesn't involve science and language. Its ironic how I once believe there's no such thing as magic but now here I am doing it myself.  
The guy chuckle and I don't know what he find funny with my remark.  
"Ah! I forgot Ms. Kane. My apologize. It seems like the barrier is such a powerful thing to keep away our magic and yours separated. No wonder none of our monsters ran over each other". He begun walking or galloping whatever towards me.  
"Centaur is something like me but It'll be long one if I explain it to you. I wonder how hard it would. be for your uncle to tell you all of this and send you right away"

"My uncle never hid anything from us. Times but mostly NO. He trust us enough for a piece of information.  
Also its a little inappropriate to send adults with nicely looking jumper to a place full of teens and kids"  
"I see. Quite a smart one you are" I wanted to say thanks but I hold back " It seems like your arrival cause a shock but we like you to hid it before the bonfire begun. Nico I would like you to accompany Ms. Kane and show her around before she'll lose the fun"  
I smile idly. Great Dark Prince is guiding me.  
Nico nodded and as soon as he did it  
The door opened.  
"Chiron may I speak to Nico for a second were going to talk about our strategy in Capture the flag since it'll be starting a moment know

"It's Friday now is it" Chiron waved Nico away and with my surprise the guy smiled not to me or to Chiron but to the guy who came in.

I mean not a friendly smile.

I know a loving smile when I see one Zia and Carter always smile at each other like that and its directed TO HIM?  
Goodness His Gay!  
I got a crush on a gay!

Not someone who's sick,or a god , but a gay.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Kane?" I didn't seem to notice Chiron because I'm already taken aback .  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked although I felt dumb because I'm already asking.  
"Of course"  
I want to asked if the guy who really look drop-dead gorgeous with his hair and looks and presence is actually bisexual with a loving look for the guy who came in? I don't know if Chiron know but I didn't ask that question at all.  
I'm not nuts.  
Instead I asked  
"What's capture the flag?"  
Chiron grinned and make his way to the door.  
"Let's leave the lecture for a while. I want you to watch how our Campers have fun"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Well here you go! Sorry about the late update…  
I'm planning to reread the Lightning thief and Kane Chronicles to see some of my wrongs but  
before that here's a so short update.**_

_**Review please…**_

**Sadie**

The Conch horn sounded and one by one the campers stood from their table.  
I remained sitting knowing I probably wouldn't know what they're doing.  
I saw Cleo and Alyssa approach me smile plastered on their faces.

Well at least they enjoy the tour.  
"Where have you 2 been?" I asked looking at them. Alyssa grinned and her eyes flash with delight.  
"Everywhere I guess. Lacy showed us a lot" I nod looking back at the campers huddled in front of me.

"What are they doing?" I asked. I know Chiron already told me about the Capture of the Flag thingy but I still don't have any idea about it.  
Only the basics about the one who get the flag wins and Chiron is the referee or something,  
The Campers cheered as 3 people approach them carrying a silk banner holding it tightly with pride.

The first banner to arrive is 10 feet long and a glistening gray with a barn owl above an olive tree painted on it. The next one came and place it on the opposite side another set of 3 campers holding a banner identical size with the other but its symbol and color is different with a blinding blood red with a spear and a boar head on it.  
"Cool" I heard Alyssa mutter and I nod in agreement.  
Lacy came scampering towards us carrying what it looks like paint.  
"Hi Lacy" I greeted. She looked at me and smile.  
She nods in response.  
"Enjoying the game?" She asked.  
"Not yet! So who are the teams" She grin happy to share her little knowledge about it.  
"Athena and Ares led the teams, as always" pointing at the banner from the gray one to the red one, I nod understanding what she said and looked back at her. "Athena formed an Alliance with Poseidon, Hermes, Hades and Apollo while Ares took the rest even the minor gods cabin but they do got powerful ones I mean Hecate's kids are magic users and Aphrodite got charm speakers so advantage I guess, but Athena do got Annabeth who would be leading again and she got the 2 major gods kid"  
I nod, not sure If I get it or I'm just doing it to not embarrass her, either I guess.  
My hand went to my pendant.  
The power it holds is no longer there and now I know why but I can't help feeling the longing of power it usually gives me.  
I stood up from the table and start approaching the campers.  
Chiron came hammering his foot on the marble.  
"Heroes" he said. I look up. "You know the rules; The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is where the games. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be display and no more than 2 guards are allowed to guard. No killing and I'll be the referee "  
He spread his hands. The table is suddenly field with helmets, armors, bronze swords and other weapon they use.

The campers cheered and started approaching the tables.

Things should be different I rather say, I suppose not at all.  
On the contrary I find capture the Flag a rather much fun game than Carter's basketball with Khufu.  
I meant it, like these kids are fantastic with their weapons, but the only thing that kept bugging my mind is how they look like they're going to kill each other. But considering how I end up being a scribe of the 21st Nome or the savior of the world these isn't new at all.

I'm being an arse for even saying this camp and the campers are ordinary, who by the way carry weapon like they're just holding stick.  
Its doesn't really bother the hell of me I mean we have magicians that carries weapons to like for example my genius brother and other magicians who follow the path of Horus or a warrior magician.  
What bothered me the most it the fact that these campers looks like they're attempting to kill one another.  
A bloke swung his sword to James the guy who talked to me on the way here.  
Who I remember is a son of Apollo.  
The only thing I know about Apollo is that my Literature teacher mention him a lot when were talking about Japanese Haiku, describing him like a creature of the light.  
But I bet that's Adonis, I don't have much memory of it at all.  
I stood beside Chiron as he oversees all of the campers doings.  
"And Now" He announce looking from Annabeth to the guy beside her. As I heard his name is Percy and also the girlfriend of Annabeth. Chiron looked at Clarrise next who is standing beside a beefy man with a lot of chest hair peeking beneath an obviously planed ripped orange shirt.  
"Let the games begin" and the chasing begins.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Nico**_

The game ended quickly and for the 2nd time Annabeth's team wins, our team if I included myself, but I didn't exactly plays. The nausea started before the game begun. I didn't notice it before it became worse and I just past out.

Some of the campers took me inside the Infirmary and the others proceed with the game and I'm lying here when I heard the noise.

His presence is noticeable even if you didn't actually see him. Their is something about him that makes the air thick and I can barely breathe.

"Your weak" his voice is familiar and soothing yet he makes me uncomfortable, I cringe every time I hear him.

"Isn't it to early to come back?" I croak. Yikes I sound like an old man in his death bed. "You gave me 6 days. I still got 3 more"

I turned around so that I can see him. The pounding of my head increases I couldn't help but yelp in pain.

Geez what's happening to me.

I haven't experience this much weakness since the battle.

He's standing at the foot foot of my bed. He definitely doesn't look like a god in his state. Hair long white and old and his wearing a black cloak concealing mostly himself. If I haven't known his disguised he can definitely be pass as a monster.

He clicks his tongue.

"Your'e to slow my boy,they already lower the barriers of our worlds. Monsters of both dimension clashing like what it did before. I ordered you to convince them to stop this madness not encourage them to"

"But I did my best, but it seems like they already made up their mind" I can feel his fury and he started to pace back and forth and It's making me dizzier.

"Some of the minor gods agree even Hera and the others but Zeus is doubtful he knew the risk if we get involve with them it happened years ago and it's chaos my boy I told you even far more dangerous than they thought." Then he look at me empty eyes stare and it makes think if he wanted to butcher me here and now or worst sent me to the underworld to tend my step-mom's plants.

I look away.

"Uranus is powerful. I can feel his presence Dad. His awake now is he?"

I heard his sigh.

"His already on the move the Gods are preparing for war. And I to know that the Romans are not enough allies, but I don't think the Summoners are the better choice. To much are at risk even the lives of the mortals" I didn't answer.

I whip my head on the way of the door, voices are coming and I can here him hiss. My head pounded more and I close my eyes for support.

"I wish their plan work. But warn them son, the magicians arrive safely on the other camp and things are getting nastier than it is before. The Gods are already in a haze and I won't want to add their kids doing the same. Do your best or our world would be doom"

And he's gone disappearing on the spot and at the same time the door burst open.


End file.
